exosquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Neo Warrior
Their existence was foreshadowed in "The Dogs of War" when Praetorius was given a new lab to start new work in. They were first seen in "Warrior Brood". Apparently the laws on Genetic Engineering had forbidden the mixing of human DNA with that of other animals. But once Phaeton replaced the Terran government with his own, he ignored such laws so that he could create even more powerful warriors. There are many different types of Neo Warrior, each a mix of Neosapien and one type of animal. Praetorius told Phaeton that this new brood feels no pain, no fear, no pity, and can heal nearly instantaneously. Obvious benefits of having such warriors includes not needing to train them, equip them, or provide them with technical or logistical support. All the different types created proved very resistant to whatever weaponry was used on them. They were often put right on the front line, and their lives were not valued highly. This is despite the fact that Praetorius had stated that the engineering process did not sacrifice normal Neosapien intelligence, though this is a quality that we do not see exhibited, especially among the earliest broods. First Generation Neo warriors Crab The Neo warrior based on a mix of Neo and crab DNA has a large claw on one arm and a normal Neosapien hand at the end of another. The head, claw, hand, six apparently nonfunctional crab legs, and knees are blue; the rest, including a large shell over the back, is purple. These widebodies do a lot of the heavy gruntwork, as the shell acts almost like armor. Scorpion Thinner and quicker is the scorpion derivative, with two large claws for hands and a stinger tail. They are mostly green, although the torso is yellow. Raptor The raptor Neo is distinguished by a lizard's head and eyes (the cranial structure of the other types of Neo warriors is only superficially different from the typical Neosapien) as well as a tail. They also have two-toed, clawed feet, and are capable of spitting acid. They are skilled trackers, are especially agile, and do display the ability to fight well as a group tactically. Bat This Neo warrior was the only one of its generation that could fly, and it did so with bat-like wings. These have large ears and fangs. Their favorite tactic is to carry explosive charges that can be attached to flying enemy ships (transports, shuttles, fighters, or e-frames) to destroy them, or damage them severely enough to force them to the ground. Octopus In "Warrior Brood", Wolf Bronski was at one point forced into the water, where he was seized by something with tentacles. This may indicate that there was at least one type of Neo warrior meant to patrol the waterways. Spider These spider mixes are mostly orange with purple, having six spider legs and two Neo arms. Their distinguishing feature is that they produce a sticky webbing substance, which is used for seizing and tying up enemy E-frames. They were able to climb down the cables of a suspension bridge in their debut. Rhinoceros Very large and very strong, they are capable of denting armor and can bull rush e-frames. While the head is like that of a rhinoceros, complete with horn, they stand upright and the muscle build is that of a humanoid, only exaggerated. Depending on how they're drawn, these are apparently anywhere between seven and ten feet tall. Ant This mix of Neosapien and insect has a pair of claws, a pair of Neosapien arms, a pair of Neosapien legs, and two pair of insect legs. It is apparently able to dig underground tunnels. Second Generation Neo warriors Raptor This raptor Neo is very similar to the first generation raptor, though these are darker blue with green eyes and horns. Second generation raptors are more intelligent than their predecessors, possessing rudimentary language skills. They run, track, and hunt with the previous type, sometimes with one serving as pack leader. Crab This Neosapien and crab mix is very similar to the previous type of crab, but has a white shell with a yellow pattern. The claw is on the left arm instead of the right as with the other crab type. The face seems slightly better defined and the body slightly wider. A similar improvement in intelligence from the first generation as with the raptor type may be presumed. Third Generation Neo warriors ''(Not widely used or produced, these bridge the gap between the earlier Neo warriors and the Neo lords) '' Eagle This skilled flyer of the third generation Neo warriors is a blend of bird and Neo. It has large red avian wings on the back of a humanoid body. It exhibits intelligence, for it is able to communicate in both English and the feral language of the Neo warriors. Feline These are the trackers/hunters of their generation. They have the head of a cat on what is pretty much just a sleeker form of a humanoid body. They have claws at the end of their fingertips, and these claws can be shot out of their fingertips. Category:Races